


We’re snuggled up together, like two birds of a feather would be

by sunshinetoday



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinetoday/pseuds/sunshinetoday
Summary: Tumblr prompt;fic where Mulder and Scully wake up after indulging in too many beverages - underneath the christmas tree?





	

A sound that can only be compared with dragging your fingernails across a chalkboard awakes her. She has a horrible headache, the room smells like Christmas and her phone is ringing. Not being sure which problem to start with, she tries to leave her bed, but Mulder’s arm is laying against her chest and his leg is covering both of hers. The phone stops ringing and her mother’s voice fills up the room. _*Why does she have to be so loud?*_ – She thinks and makes a mental note to turn down the volume on her answering machine. She gently opens her eyes and the memories from last night start to sink back in. It’s not the machine what is loud and this is definitely not her bed…

***

_Maggie invited them over for a Friday night dinner. (Just like she does every month.)They ate home-cooked meals, played charades and had lots of fun. Her Mum insisted that with their job, they should make more efforts at enjoying life and its beauties. They drank quite a few glasses of wine, Mulder won at Charades and they made a promise that they will come for the Family Christmas Dinner in two weeks. They said goodbye to Maggie and decided to walk back to Scully’s place. Both of them were quite tipsy and a bit overexcited that ‘fluffy, glistening’ snowflakes were falling from the sky. Scully loved how it slowly covered everything around them: The sidewalks, the cars, and the empty branches of the trees. Everything was misty and dressed up in white._

_Arriving at Scully’s building Mulder let go of her hand, scooped up some snow and quickly shaped it into a ball. She couldn’t react fast enough, and the first snowball landed on her left shoulder._

_“You’re gonna pay for this, Mulder” – She shouted while hiding behind one of the parking cars and forming her first snowball. She poked his head out from behind a trunk, to locate Mulder but he was nowhere to be found. She slowly started to rise up but quickly was defeated as Mulder jumped at her from behind. She - as tipsy as she was - easily lost her balance and they both ended up on the sidewalk, covered in snow from head to toe. Their laughs were echoing down the empty streets. Both of them were laying on their backs, looking up the grey-scaled clouds, enjoying this magical moment. She broke the spell with smashing a snowball at Mulder’s head._ _“You’ll never stop surprising me, won’t you, Scully?” - He pressed her body against him and captured her lips between his. She was not sure anymore if it was the weather or his actions that made her shiver._

_A couple of minutes later they were inside her apartment. Mulder opened a bottle of red wine, put on some music and Scully went for a search of a game they could play. They were having such a splendid night, it would have been a sin to waste it._

_It was their second bottle of wine and maybe the 5 th round of Jenga. Scully was squinting as she was taking one block from the lower level of their Jenga tower, and Mulder was trying his hardest to disturb her. “Hey, Scullyyyyy, did you know dat in some parts of Europe they decorate their Christmas trees at the beginning of December?”_

_“Mulleeeeer, I know that you’re just trying to distract me but it is not happ… ” – and she couldn’t finish her sentence, the tower fell. “Look whaaat you did.” She tried to sound serious but she couldn’t hold back the laughter. She threw her head back, finished her glass of wine and continued. “So you’re tryin’ to tell me, that there are households in Europe where they already have Christmas trees decorated and such?” – He slowly nodded, taking a sip of his wine. “Come on, Muller, let’s buy a Christmas tree and decorate it, right noooow!” – Miraculously, she stood up without help, grabbed her jacket and was trying to put it on but her hands were failing her. Mulder seemed to be less intoxicated - not so much to stop her from buying this tree – but enough to help with her jacket, keys and purse shenanigans._

_1,5 hour later they were sitting in front of their decorated Christmas tree, finishing their last glasses of wine. “Never have I ever had a tree this beautiful. I don’t even the last time, I had a tree, actually.” – Mulder pulled her towards him, stroked her hair and she turned her cheek against his chest. She felt happy, drunk and sleepy. The last thing she remembers is listening to his heartbeat and him rubbing her back, whispering in her ear: “Good night, Scully. I love y’a!”_

_***_

The morning sun is lighting up the room, the pine smell is filling it up with sweetness and Mulder’s body heat is making it warm. Carefully, without removing the sheet that’s covering both of them, she turns around to face him. That’s only when she notices, that he is also awake. Given the first opportunity, he leans in and kisses her. 

 _“Good morning! How are you and what the hell happened last night?”_ They chuckle. 

 _“Well, Mulder, based on the evidence I think we drank a fair amount of alcohol, bought a Christmas tree, decorated it and feel asleep under it.”_  

 _“Where did we buy a Christmas tree?!_ He rolls her body closer to his. “ _You know what, never mind.”_   His arms come up tight around her and in a second she is on her back. Her makeup is washed off, her hair is a mess. _“You are beautiful, Scully! You make me very happy, I hope you know that!”_  She giggles. 

 _“You make me happy, too! I hope my headache goes away and we can enjoy our Saturday and redecorate this tree! Let’s be honest; We don’t have any taste when illuminated.”_ He smiles at her and gently starts kissing her eyes, her cheek, her jaw. 

 _“I happen to know the best medicine for headaches, Scully.”_ She licks her lips.

 _“Oh, yeah? And are you willing to share it, Mulder?”_  He leans down and kisses her hard.  She opens her mouth and pulls his head down. He only breaks their kiss for a second. 

_“I’m willing to show you, Scully”_

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, please don't hurt me :) Also if you wish to let me know my mistakes, please do so here or @tumblr. Thank you for reading my story.


End file.
